Love Wants Us Dead
by Otaku Sae
Summary: Featuring Insecure!Ginny and Arrogant!Draco. Is it possible for people who have such different backgrounds and personalities to get together? And if they do, what then? Rated for Self Mutilation, Eating Disorders, and attempted suicide in later chapters!


Summary: Featuring Insecure!Ginny and Arrogant!Draco. Is it possible for people who have such different backgrounds and personalities to get together? And if they do, what then? Rated for Self Mutilation, Eating Disorders, and attempted suicide (in later chapters!) Crappy summary, but please read

Disclaimer: I do not own HP and anything here that you recognize from somewhere else. If I owned HP, Draco, Blaise, and Ginny would be the main characters! Forget about the Golden Trio!

"…" – Dialogue

'…' – Thoughts

-- . -- – End of Scene

_**IMPORTANT!** This chapter is pretty safe to read, as it just introduces the characters to each other, but in later chapters, there will be things like Self-Mutilation, Bulimia, Aneorexia, Attempted Suicide, and possibly some mental breakdowns. So don't read it if these things make you queasy. If you are a former cutter, a cutter, or you have an eating disorder, I don't recommend reading this fanfiction if you think it might be triggering for you. _

**Chapter One- "What a Virgin!"**

It was 2 o' clock in the morning, and Ginny just could not fall asleep. Sighing to her self, she got out of bed, and thanked the gods that it was Saturday tomorrow. She would go take a stroll, and hopefully, when she came back, she would be able to sleep.

Taking great care not to disturb any of her roommates, she left her room quietly, and then entered the common room and left through the portrait. Discretely, Ginny made her way towards the Astronomy Tower, which was one of her favourite places to go to at night, because it was usually deserted (except for the occasional couple who went up there for a snog), and the view of the stars was very soothing.

Smiling brightly, Ginny pushed the door open softly, only to discover that she was not alone. Draco Malfoy was in front of the window, and resting his elbows on it's ledge. He did not appear to have heard her, as he was staring out the window tranquilly, his tongue absentmindedly playing with his tongue ring.

Ginny took this time to study him. Over the years, he had matured, and was no longer they scrawny rat-faced brat he used to be. He was wearing a black dragon-hide trench coat, a black and silver button up shirt underneath, and a pair of black jeans with forest green dragon trailing up the left leg. His outfit showed of his lean figure, and muscles.

He had a tall, lithe figure, and a well defined jaw. His grey eyes were stony, and indifferent. The moonlight reflecting on his platinum blond hair, which was he stopped putting gel in, made him look much like what muggles described as angels, but Ginny knew better. He was callous and cold. Nothing like an angel at all.

Ginny was about to walk away, when she saw him bringing a cigarette to his lips, and taking a long drag, before blowing out a puff of smoke that took the form of a dragon before whirling away. He sighed deeply, and rested his arm back on the ledge of the window.

Ginny was stunned. As she took a step back, she stumbled, and lost her balance, causing her to let out an audible yelp. Draco's eyes narrowed, and he turned around sharply. When he saw who it was, he scoffed and turned back around to face the stars.

"What do you want, Weaslette?" he drawled lazily.

"M-m-malfoy! You're S-smoking!" Ginny stuttered, looking at him, horrified.

Draco's eyes lit up in amusement, and his lips twisted into a smirk, "So I am." he commented lightly, "What about it?"

"Isn't that, you know, bad for you?" questions Ginny, curiously.

"Oh please!" said Draco, rolling his eyes, "You're letting that mudblooded bitch brainwash you. Are you trying to tell me that smoking will kill me or give me bad breath and yellow teeth? I'm a wizard…"

"But…it's not really a good habit, you know." said Ginny softly, and she walked towards him.

"For muggles." said Draco, as she stopped next to him.

Draco glanced at Ginny, and gave her a once over. Her fiery red hair cascaded down her back in soft waves, and her hazel eyes were gazing at him innocently. She was wearing a black spaghetti-strap cotton slip that was trimmed with lace. It clung to her curves, and a bit of cleavage just peeked from the neckline. From what Draco would see, there was a light dusting of freckles on her shoulders, and over the bridge of her nose, and he couldn't help but wonder if she had more in other areas.

Despite having a well proportioned body, and being 5'7", she was a thin girl, and looked very delicate, as if she would break if unless you handled her like one would handle the thinnest china. She was so innocent looking, so naïve.

"Malfoy, why do you smoke?" asked Ginny, looking at him curiously.

"Weasley, why don't you smoke?" asked Draco, as he smirked.

"Because it's a bad habit!" answered Ginny impatiently, "Now answer my question!"

Draco shrugged, "I just do. Don't ask so many questions."

Ginny frowned, "Aren't they addictive?"

Draco shrugged again, "What did I just say about the questions? And no, they're not addictive. Not in my opinion at any rate."

Then, a mischievous look appeared on his face, "Want to try one and find out?"

Ginny looked at him nervously, and shifted to her right, putting more space between her and Draco, "No, that's okay. I don't think I want to know."

Draco moved a little to right, covering the distance that Ginny put between them a few moments before, and smirked at her. "Running away, are we?"

"No!" Squeaked Ginny before she turned around and tried to leave.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Draco whispered huskily in Ginny's ear as he put out his cigarette and pinned her against the wall.

"Um..it—it's getting late, and I'd better get going." said Ginny as she laughed nervously. Ginny placed her hands on Draco's shoulders and attempted to push him away, but he just wouldn't budge. She sighed. "Malfoy, what do you want?"

"Nothing." said Draco as he traced the shell of her ear with his tongue.

"Bullshit!" exclaimed Ginny, outraged. Bringing her knee up forcefully, she kneed him in the groin, causing him to loosen his grip. Ginny took that opportunity to escape.

"FUCK!" yelled Draco hoarsely as he lay on the ground in pain. When the pain lessened he got up, and dusted himself off, while chuckling softly to himself. "Yup, definitely a virgin, that one."

Draco reached in his pocket and pulled out a slim black case, and pulled a cigarette out of it. After putting the black case back in his pocket, he pulled out silver lighter with a dragon head at the top, and light his cigarette. He took a long drag as he made his way back down to his dorm.

-- . --

TBC!

A/N: Yes, I know. This chapter is short, but that seemed like a good place to end it. The next chappie will probably be longer. Oh, and…review please …the story will get a little if not a lot deeper by the next chapter, and you'll start finding out about the Draco and Ginny's lives and situations. LONG LIVE DG! -heart-


End file.
